The present invention is related to a fluid driven, nutating action appliance and more particularly to a novel arrangement of various components of a nutating action appliance to provide an improved orbital output for a utilization device.
Generally, in a nutating action motor, a housing contains a sphere mounted for universal movement relative thereto, within certain angular limits. An annular plate or disc is integral with or carried by the sphere and an output device in the form of a shaft or rod extends from the sphere along the axis extending through the center thereof and at right angles to the annular plate. The annular plate is slotted at one side and the slot straddles a dividing wall which divides the housing. In the operation of the motor, a motive fluid (typically water) is supplied under pressure into the housing on one side of the dividing wall, travels in a circular path around the housing and leaves through an exit port on the opposite side of the dividing wall. Means are provided to maintain a predetermined angularity between the axis of the annular plate and the central axis of the housing. Thus, when water is admitted into the housing and travels around it to reach the discharge port, it pushes against the canted annular plate which thereby assumes progressively changing tilt angles. Consequently, the output shaft is moved in an orbital manner which may be mechanically transferred to a utilization device.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a novel arrangement for the annular plate and the dividing wall whereby these two elements cooperate in a unique and advantageous manner with one another during the nutating action cycle of the motor to provide for a smoother, more efficient motion of the annular plate. In accordance with a significant feature of the present invention, the edges of a portion of the slot are placed in a close bearing relation with the dividing wall to prevent even minor rotational movement of the annular plate. The sides of the dividing wall are contoured to a curved surface in the region thereof which is in bearing relation to the edges of the slot. As the annular plate is moved through its nutating action cycle, the angular orientation of the plate, with respect to the dividing wall will vary from a right angle as when the annular plate is near the top or bottom of the dividing wall, to an acute angle, when the annular plate contacts the dividing wall in the mid-region thereof. Thus, the effective dimensions of the slot with respect to the dividing wall will be a function of the angular orientation of the annular plate. The surfaces of the dividing wall are arranged and configured whereby the curved surfaces thereof will form the plate to be wider at the top and bottom than at the mid-regions. In this manner, the effective thickness dimensions of the wall vary with the angular orientations of the annular plate, such that the edges of the slot are always in a close bearing relation to the dividing wall. Thus, for the entire nutating action cycle of the motor, the annular plate and dividing wall will be in a bearing relation to provide a smooth, efficient, rotation-free output for the motor.
In accordance with another specific feature of the invention, the curved dividing wall is of a two-part construction. Advantageously, the housing for the nutating action motor is formed by the assembly of an upper and lower housing part. Each of these parts may be conveniently molded from rigid plastic material and the nutating action motor chamber is formed by the assembly of two housing parts. Each part is formed to include an integral, concavely tapered extension extending from the inner surface thereof whereby when the two parts are assembled together, the two tapered extensions mate to form a curved dividing wall for the motor chamber. One of the integral tapered extensions may include a centrally disposed slit and the other a centrally disposed rib, whereby these two parts form an interfitting relation when the extensions mate to form the curved dividing wall. This arrangement provides for precise alignment of the respective wall-forming extensions while accommodating inexpensive molded construction of the housing.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the line of intersection between the mating tapered extensions is so formed as to prevent its becoming aligned with the edges of the annular plate in the bearing area. This arrangement minimizes any physical disturbances which may be generated as the edges of the slot pass over the line of intersection during the nutating cycle of the motor.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.